Field of Invention
This invention relates to a method of supervising the operating state of a digging machine by using a television camera.
In a digging machine, for example a power shovel or the like, it is difficult to accurately know the operating state of the machine when it forms a slope or digs a ditch or the like.
For instance, at the time of digging an inclined surface a shown in FIG. 1 it is usual to stretch a reference wire b along the inclined surface a and to manipulate the digging machine c such that its front end is moved in parallel with the reference wire b. When digging a ditch or groove for installing telephone cables or aquaducts a workman enters into the ditch d as shown in FIG. 2 to teach to the operator of the digging machine the depth of the ditch and the attitude of the front end of the machine c.
With the method shown in FIG. 1, as the operation cycle time is long the operating efficiency decreases. Furthermore, the method shown in FIG. 2 requires an assistant workman the cost of operation increases.